


Comets

by Raynecloud254



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynecloud254/pseuds/Raynecloud254
Summary: The chapters won't always be this short I promise





	1. Prologue

"So Collins cheated on you?" Bellamy wondered, pouring her another glass of wine.

Clarke tried not to flinch too obviously and took a large sip from her glass, watching Bellamy grab himself a beer from the fridge. "I'm the other woman...or I was...I broke up with him."

"Does his girlfriend know?" He asked around a mouthful of ginger beef.

"I doubt it," Clarke muttered into her wine glass. "He's a sneaky piece of shit, it's honestly just dumb luck how I found out."

Bellamy snorted and shook his head, watching the blonde simmer. He had been surprised, not to mention irritated, when he'd been woken up so early on a Saturday-the only days he ever got to sleep in- only to find Clarke Griffin standing at his door with a twelve pack and a bottle of wine. The two of them weren't particularly civil toward each other, and they definitely didn't hang out alone. Ever. Granted, Bellamy had only ever known Clarke as his little sister's best friend and Finn's girlfriend, so he hadn't had the chance to get to know her as just Clarke. Maybe now that she wasn't with that loser they could be more than...whatever they were. And that's how Bellamy found himself embarrassingly wasted with none other than Clarke Griffin at one in the afternoon. They sat on his couch, her feet in his lap, watching some stupid black and white movie that he had stopped paying attention to somewhere between beer number something and beer number bad idea. Clarke's hair was beginning to fall out of the braid it had been in, framing her face in fly-away curls that shone gold in the sunlight filtering in through the curtains, her eyes were the bluest shade of blue...like comets, and her cheeks were flushed crimson from the bottle of wine she'd finished to herself. She was laughing at something he'd said, and it must have been funny, but he couldn't remember what...she had a great laugh.

"It's been a while since I've laughed like that." Clarke gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Imagine that," Bellamy grinned, reaching over to tickle her stomach. "The Princess can have fun."

Clarke snorted, swatting his finger away with one hand, using the other to poke his side. "Says the grump!"

"I am not a grump." Bellamy protested with a chuckle as he dodged another attack from her fingers. "Now quit poking me."

She only laughed and tapped his nose with a delicate finger, lips twitching up into a challenging smirk. "Or what?"

"I'm warning you Princess." He grinned, catching her wrist as she lurched forward to attack him again.

Clarke simply raised her eyebrow as if daring him to retaliate, so he did. In one fluid motion Bellamy had Clarke pinned and was assaulting her with tickles before she even had time to blink. Under him, Clarke giggled and squirmed as she attempted to escape; Bellamy found himself wishing she'd never stop laughing for him.

"You done?" Bellamy asked breathlessly, peering down at Clarke through a mess of curls.

She was out of breath as well, her face flushed and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she smiled up at him. Bellamy wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if it was the way that Clarke was looking at him, but without thinking, he closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Clarke seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before she was kissing him back enthusiastically, pushing him up until they were both on their feet and Bellamy was clumsily leading her to his bedroom. Her hands were everywhere, burning his skin wherever she touched him, scorching him, and he couldn't get enough. Bellamy nearly blacked out when she nipped at his bottom lip as he lowered her onto his bed, and he chuckled into her neck as she fumbled with the tie on his sweatpants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters won't always be this short I promise

It all started because of Finn Collins. In hindsight, anything that had ever gone wrong in her life could almost always trace back to him so it was no surprise that the whole situation was somehow his fault. He had cheated on her…well; she was the other woman, but still. It was a messy, painful, and embarrassing situation, and it was Finn’s fault…much like the situation she found herself in now. Clarke knew she was blushing. Her face was on fire and Octavia had this look in her eyes that made Clarke wonder if her best friend was actually going to slap her. She kind of deserved it…she’d slept with Octavia’s older brother. It had been two weeks and Clarke still wasn’t sure what possessed her to show up at Bellamy Blake’s apartment after she’d broken up with Finn; what still possessed her to return to his bed almost every night. Of course, Octavia didn’t need to know that.

“You had sex with my brother.” Octavia deadpanned, one perfect eyebrow arched disapprovingly. 

Clarke cringed into her gin and tonic and glanced over at Jasper for help, the coward only shrugged before jumping to his feet and walking over to the bar for more liquor. 

“It wasn’t like I went over there to do that…we just got drunk talking about how terrible Finn is, and then I woke up naked in his bed…” She mumbled around her straw.

Octavia rolled her eyes and threw back the last of her drink. “Not cool dude. And I so didn’t need to know that last part.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Clarke sighed, meeting her best friend’s gaze apologetically.

“Oh I don’t care about that Clarke, I was just pissed that you waited two weeks to tell me. Plus, I know you were there last night.” The other girl giggled.

“How!” Clarke exclaimed as Jasper slid back into the booth.

Octavia grinned mischievously and shrugged. “I have my ways.”

Jasper snorted into his beer and shook his head. “Yeah only because Monty is dating your brother’s best friend.”

Clarke groaned finishing the rest of her drink in one big gulp, before taking a swig from the new one Jasper had bought her. Maybe they weren’t being as sneaky as she’d thought- or Bellamy had a really big mouth and told Miller about them. Not that there was a “them”, they weren’t together; Clarke had made it very clear that she wasn’t looking for anything serious, and Bellamy had assured her that they were on the same page. She needed a distraction, something to keep her mind off of Finn, and Bellamy had a booty call whenever he wanted, it benefited them both. There were no strings, no complications, they were just having fun, and there was nothing wrong with that.

“Is it just me, or has that chick been looking over here a lot?” Jasper wondered, tilting his head towards the pool table.

Both Octavia and Clarke glanced over as inconspicuously as they could, but the blonde woman in question managed to catch Clarke’s eye and shoot her a flirty wink before turning back to her friends.

“No, she’s been checking Clarke out since the last time our lovely best friend went up and bought a round. Speaking of which…” Octavia wiggled her empty glass, making the melting ice cubes clink. “It’s your turn again, Princess.”

Clarke felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the use of Bellamy’s nickname, but she only stuck out her tongue and slid out of the booth. She could feel eyes on her as she approached the bar, offering the bartender, Gina, a polite smile while she ordered and dropped five dollars in the tip jar. Clarke was beginning to think that maybe the woman wouldn’t try and talk to her, when she felt someone come up and lean against the bar next to her.

“I’ll have another please, Gina.” The woman’s voice was gentle and raspy, and Clarke found herself wanting to hear her speak again.

“You were staring at me earlier.” Clarke smiled, admiring the intricate braids in the stranger’s hair.

“Yes, I was.” The woman admitted, blushing slightly.

Clarke’s stomach fluttered in excitement and she reached out to shake the woman’s hand. “I’m Clarke.”

“Niylah.” She replied, giving Clarke’s hand a light squeeze. “I’d offer to buy you a drink, but I see you already have one…”

“No she doesn’t, those are for me.” Octavia announced grabbing the tray from Clarke and making her jump.

And that was how Clarke found herself stumbling into Niylah’s basement suit at two in the morning, her shirt already half unbuttoned from the cab ride. Niylah’s fingers were tangled in her hair while her tongue danced against Clarke’s as they slowly made their way to the couch, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. It was strange having someone kissing her that wasn’t Bellamy, but she wasn’t complaining; it just felt nice to be touched and not have to think about what would come after. Clarke let herself get lost in the pleasure as Niylah trailed searing kisses down her neck, and Clarke let out a soft moan as the other woman’s tongue swirled around her hardened nipple. Niylah took her time exploring Clarke’s breasts, sucking and biting as she teased Clarke into a frenzy, until she was writhing and whimpering beneath her. 

“Niylah…” Clarke whined, rocking her hips in an attempt to gain some friction, but the woman only grinned and continued to kiss down Clarke’s body.

By the time she reached her thighs, Clarke was trembling with desire, but Niylah seemed determined to make her beg. She watched eagerly as Niylah positioned her legs over her shoulders, shooting Clarke a devious smile before slowly leaning forward to press her lips gently to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, right next to where Clarke really wanted her. She moaned softly as Niylah’s tongue swiped agonizingly slowly up and down her folds. Clarke fisted her hand into Niylah’s hair as the woman gently sucked her clit into her mouth, releasing it with a pop, and swirling her skilled tongue in a pattern that had Clarke’s back arching and her vision going hazy. Her moans of pleasure grew louder the more Niylah sucked and licked at her swollen clit, fucking Clarke with her fingers at the same time; it was almost too much for Clarke to handle.

“That’s it Clarke.” Niylah encouraged, pumping her fingers in and out of Clarke’s pussy, her tongue drawing slow circles that made Clarke’s head spin. “That’s it baby, let go for me.”

Clarke felt the muscles in her body begin to quiver and she pressed her fist into her mouth, but Niylah shook her head, tongue flicking rapidly against her clit, she reached out to grab Clarke’s hand and guide it down to her breasts.

“I want to hear you cum for me.” Niylah purred into her cunt, resuming a zig-zagging pattern that made Clarke gasp and squeeze her eyes shut as her pussy clenched. 

“That’s it, cum for me baby.”

Niylah’s lips locked around her clit and Clarke was gone. Her hips rocked up against Niylah’s mouth as she cried out, letting the waves of bliss wash over her body. She writhed and moaned on the couch, feeling Niylah’s hot breath tickling her core as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

Once she was able to open her eyes again, Clarke saw that Niylah was smirking at her adoringly. 

“Good girl.” She whispered, slithering up to plant a bruising kiss on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke giggled, still feeling some pulsating aftershocks down in her center. She fixed the other woman with a devilish grin and pulled her up further until she was positioned over Clarke’s face. 

“My turn.”


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up knowing that it was going to be a bad day; she just had a feeling. So she wasn’t surprised when the hot water shut off halfway through her shower, or when she dumped her coffee all over her brand new blouse as she was leaving the coffee shop, and she definitely was not surprised when her mother decided to call her during her only free minute of the day to tell her that Clarke was to attend her step-father’s dinner party that Saturday night…and of course Marcus had already emailed Finn the invite. Things just went downhill much faster after that phone call. There was a mix up in her scheduling and the Art History paper she’d thought wasn’t due for another two weeks was really due the next day, and Harper had strep throat so she couldn’t cover her shift at The Dropship that night meaning there was no way Clarke was getting her paper done on time. 

 

“You look like you’ve had a great day.” Murphy joked when she stomped into the bar, ten minutes late for her shift.  
Clarke shrugged out of her coat and took a deep breath. “Honestly, I don’t think it can get any worse.”

Murphy snorted. “Don’t jinx yourself Griffin.”

The shift went by fairly fast, and without any accidents much to Clarke’s surprise, and she was actually in a decent mood as she helped Murphy wipe down the tables and split their tips. She smiled politely when Murphy’s roommate Raven showed up to drive him home, and even agreed to sit with them and have an end of shift drink. She was actually laughing by the end of the night.

“I can lock up if you wanna head home, you should start on that paper.” Murphy told her when they’d finished their drinks.

Clarke offered him a grateful smile and grabbed her coat. “Thank you…I owe you one!”

“See you on Friday Clarke.” He called after her.

“Wait…Clarke Griffin?” She heard his roommate ask as she slipped out into the cold February air.

Clarke had only taken three steps when Raven came barreling out of the bar, a murderous look in her eyes.

“So you’re Clarke?” She demanded furiously.

Clarke tilted her head in confusion and nodded. “Yes…that’s my name…”

“You’re the bitch he was screwing around with? Are you fucking kidding me?” Raven shouted, and Clarke flinched; so she was the real girlfriend.

Clarke raised her hands and took a slow step back. “I had no idea…but we’re done. I left him when I found out about you. I’m so sorry…I swear I didn’t know.”

Everything happened very quickly after that. Raven’s fist connected with Clarke’s face and she staggered backwards in complete shock. Clarke stood there in stunned silence as the other girl took a step towards her and spat at her feet, before turning on her heel and storming off.

 

 

“So this random girl just punched you for no reason?” Bellamy snorted, tossing a pack of frozen peas at Clarke.

Clarke sighed, pressing the peas to her swollen eye, and she shrugged. “She wasn’t just some random girl, she was Murphy’s roommate and Finn’s other girlfriend.”

She watched Bellamy nearly drop the plate he was washing and shake his head. “Damn…”

“And it’s not like I didn’t deserve it, I mean…I was sleeping with her boyfriend. I’m lucky she only hit me once.” Clarke mumbled, taking a sip of Bellamy’s beer.

Bellamy shot her a pointed look as he pulled the plug in the sink and handed her the last plate to dry. “You didn’t deserve it, and you weren’t just sleeping with him Clarke, you and Collins were together.”

“For almost three months.” She added, reaching for the beer once again.

“There’s one for you in the fridge.” Bellamy snapped, snatching the bottle away from her. “Seriously though Princess, neither of them are worth stressing over.”

“Tell that to my eye. It’s worse than it was last night.” Clarke groaned, lifting the peas to show Bellamy the bruise that seemed to be getting darker by the minute

Bellamy chuckled and tugged her closer to him. “It looks bad ass if you ask me.” 

“Oh I’m sure.” Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes as Bellamy leaned down to kiss her. “So, are we watching Star Wars tonight?”

Bellamy smirked and slapped her ass before sauntering over to the couch. Clarke huffed in annoyance but grabbed a beer from the fridge and followed suit, plopping down next to him as he pressed play grudgingly. 

“Next time, I’m picking the movie.” He grumbled, pulling Clarke with him as he moved to lie down. 

Clarke scoffed and settled in for the show, resting her head on his chest. While it had been a little strange the first time, cuddling that way had become a normal occurrence whenever they watched movies together. Clarke pushed away the familiar uneasy feeling she always got and forced her attention to the opening credits; it was platonic, they both agreed. It wasn’t romantic when Bellamy traced his fingers across her shoulders, or how she would feel his eyes on her every so often…he was probably just checking to see if she’d fallen asleep. So what if Bellamy always carried her to bed if she fell asleep during their movie? They had been sleeping together for almost a month and a half, and while they had definitely grown closer, it was only as friends. And that was perfectly fine with Clarke; she liked being friends with him. She enjoyed knowing him as someone other than her best friends older brother, and the idea of learning more about him excited her because, though she would never admit it to him, Bellamy was pretty great. He was easy to talk to, easy to get along with when they weren’t arguing over something stupid, and despite the detached, cold vibe he tended to give off, he was one of the most caring people she knew.

“You know…” Clarke whispered, eyes heavy. “I’m happy we don’t hate each other anymore.”

She felt Bellamy’s chest vibrate as he chuckled. “Me too Princess.”


End file.
